1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tape measure devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved screw gun and tape measure device wherein the same is arranged to provide for a tape housing arranged for ease of mounting upon an associated screw gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the application of fasteners directed into a drywall or plasterboard into supporting building studs, the spacing of such fasteners is enhanced in use of the instant invention by providing for the tape measure arranged for ease of mounting relative to and in cooperation with the associated screw gun and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Prior art devices such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,596 relative to stud measuring tools and the like or U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,521 sets forth a tape measure for mounting within a hand tool handle.